Fic Capitulo 7, Distracciones
by lauchys30
Summary: Este es un Fic, ONE SHOOT, basado en un fragmento del capitulo 7 de Breaking Down, Amanecer , desde el punto de vista de Edward. Espero que les guste!


**Este Fic se me ocurrió cuando, leyendo Breaking Down, pensé "y que estaría pensando Edward en este momento?"............. Siempre sabiendo de la existencia de "Sol de media noche" **

**(Para los no-fans de Twilight... "Sol de medianoche" es un libro que la autora iba a escribir: es lo mismo que Crepúsculo pero desde el punto de vista de Edward. Por ahora este proyecto esta suspendido porque alguien, que no fue Stephenie, difundio los primeros 12 capitulos por internet ilegalmente)**

**Bueno, espero que les guste!!!! Cheers! ^^**

*ATENCION, ESTE FIC TIENE CONTENIDO BIBLIOGRÁFICO DEL LIBRO DE STEPHENIE MEYER, "BREAKING DOWN". SI NO LO LEISTE, ESTA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD SI LEES EL FIC O NO*

* * *

**FIC- **

**Capítulo 7****_: Distracciones __(fragmento)_**

Comencé a tararear su nana intentando que se durmiera de una vez por todas, ¿Acaso estaba empeñada en hacerme las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya me resultaban? Apostaría a que sí.

Al cabo de unos segundos se quedó profundamente dormida. Por un momento sentí algo… como una presión en mi pecho. Pero, ¿Cómo podía ser que sintiera dos cosas tan opuestas al mismo tiempo?, ¿Era posible que deseara que se durmiera para calmar mi propia pena y a la vez que siga despierta, hablándome e intentando persuadirme, haciéndome sentir el ser más feliz sobre la tierra?

Sí, era posible. En realidad, no era la primera vez que Bella me hacía sentir cosas tan opuestas y tan irresistiblemente tentadoras al mismo tiempo.

Recordé aquellos días en que me resultaba insoportable estar cerca de ella sin querer acabar con su vida y, más insoportable aún, no tenerla cerca y sentir el latido de su corazón, sentir su respiración, su calor, su calidez, sus profundos y marrones ojos llenos de dudas clavados en los míos. Aquel recuerdo me hizo torcer los labios en una sonrisa.

Sin darme cuenta, había dejado de cantar para ella y la había tomado entre mis brazos, acunándola de una manera un tanto protectora. En realidad muy protectora.

Pero, ¿De qué la estaba protegiendo? ¿A caso, instintivamente, la estaba protegiendo de mi mismo? ¿De ese monstruo que la había dejado lastimada y llena de marcas en su suave y delicada piel? Me consumía pensar que este amor podía dañar su frágil cuerpo.

Bastó ese simple recuerdo para cambiar mi sonrisa por un amargo gesto lleno de dolor y preocupación. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ello? No iba a poder aguantarme mucho tiempo más y, por cómo iban las cosas, ella tampoco. El fuego que brotaba de mí me quemaba la piel. Mi pétrea piel… tan fría.

Mi mirada fue vagando por aquel cuarto azul hasta terminar en su cálido y hermoso rostro que ahora expresaba… ¿Acaso ese rostro expresaba algo?

Algo confundido, fui soltándola de entre mis brazos lentamente para ver su expresión con más detenimiento, pero en cuanto me moví dos centímetros noté que su semblante rápidamente se tornó preocupado, tenso, y sus manos, acunadas en su pecho, ahora se habían aferrado a mi brazo intentando, inútilmente, retenerme a su lado. Aquella respuesta me desarmó por completo y al instante relajé todos mis músculos, desistiendo así de mi propósito. ¿Acaso nunca iba a poder resistirme y dejar de complacerla hasta en lo más mínimo que ella deseara?

Observé su rostro nuevamente y éste había vuelto a su anterior estado. ¿Qué significaba aquella sonrisa casi imperceptible mezclada en aquel semblante…? ¿Conmovido? Su cara reflejaba algo extraño, era como si en sus sueños estuviese viendo lo más lindo y tierno del mundo… estaba hermosa.

Luego, no estuve seguro de si habían pasado segundos, minutos o tal vez horas, el rostro cambió: esa sonrisa había inundado su expresión, convirtiéndola ahora en una… ¿Sonrisa de suficiencia? ¿Cómo podía ser? Nada encajaba.

Nunca me resultaba tan difícil descifrar su transparente estado de ánimo, por lo que, nuevamente, desee como nunca saber qué había en sus pensamientos, qué estaba soñando. ¿Por qué había dejado de hablar en sueños? Eso me lo haría más fácil. "_Pero ella dijo que tenía pesadillas_" me dije. ¿Acaso…?

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron en seco. De repente había abierto sus ojos. Había despertado. Se encontraba algo desorientada, como aturdida y comenzó a jadear. Eso me sobresaltó.

– ¿Bella? –murmuré, con mis brazos aún a su alrededor, y la sacudí suavemente para que despertase del todo – ¿Te sientes bien, corazón?

–Oh…– Dijo con la voz quebrada. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¡Si hacía unos segundos se encontraba bien!

De repente y sin previo aviso, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y éstas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

– ¡Bella!-- exclamé alarmado – ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

Intenté secar sus lágrimas. Su rostro estaba tan caliente, tan tentador… pero mi preocupación iba en aumento al sentir que sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. ¡¿Por qué no podía leer su mente?!

–Era un sueño –dijo sin poder contener el sollozo que quebraba su dulce voz.

Efectivamente había tenido una pesadilla, otra vez. Se me revolvió el estómago por la impotencia, pero, por otro lado, me relajó: era sólo eso.

–Todo va bien, cielo, estás bien y yo estoy aquí – la acuné hacia atrás y hacia delante para ayudarla a calmarse. – ¿Has tenido otra pesadilla? No es real, no lo es – intente consolarla, pero no parecía asustada, sino triste. Qué extraño.

–No era una pesadilla – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y frotándose los ojos. De pronto su voz se quebró: –Era un buen sueño.-– ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Nuevamente intenté acomodar las piezas, pero nada encajaba.

–Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?- pregunté perplejo.

–Pues, porque me he despertado – Gimió, mientras sus brazos envolvían mi cuello con fuerza, sollozando contra mi garganta.

_Estas cosas solo le ocurren a Bella_. Me eché a reír, pero no logré ocultar un dejo de tensión que evidenciaba mi interés por su extraña angustia.

–Todo va bien, Bella. Respira hondo.

–Es que era tan real – lloriqueó – y yo _quería_ que fuese real.

–Cuéntamelo – repuse, como quien no quiere la cosa – Quizás eso te ayude.

–Estábamos en la playa…– Pero su voz se detuvo en el momento justo donde mis pensamientos podían comenzar a volar… ¿Nosotros en la playa? ¿No habrá…? No, no… no debía pensar nada hasta que no me contara. Sus ojos reflejaban amargura.

– ¿Y?-– insistí ocultando mi ansiedad en la voz, pero evidentemente no en mi rostro. Podía verme reflejado en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, aquellos cálidos ojos que me fundían y deslumbraban.

–Oh, Edward…-

Que bello sonaba mi nombre en aquellos labios y pronunciado con esa voz quebrada y tan conmovedora… hermosa, como ella. Pero la preocupación me inundaba cada vez más… odiaba cualquier cosa que la hacía entristecer, un odio que me hervía la sangre a fuego lento.

–Cuéntamelo, Bella – le supliqué.

Pero en vez de contestarme, nuevamente colgó sus brazos en mi cuello y trabó su boca en la mía con desesperación.

Era casi imposible resistirse. Era tan frágil, tan cálida, tan delicada, tan irresistiblemente tentadora. Sentir su aliento contra mi rostro, su piel ardiendo contra la mía, sus labios insistentes, abrazándome de tal forma que no podía escapar, era como volar por el mismísimo cielo en las alas de un ángel. Mi ángel. Aquella a la que amaba con locura. La amaba perdidamente y… la deseaba. _No, no puedes permitírtelo, le harás daño!_...

Agonía.

Eso era cierto, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Traté de deshacer sus brazos y alejarme suavemente y de la forma más dulce posible, para que no se sintiera rechazada. No quería eso.

–No, Bella. – dije, mientras pensaba que debía estar perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Estaba rechazando a mi Bella? _Si, por su bien_…

Bella dejó caer los brazos, rendida _¿por qué? ¿Por qué no lo seguía intentando?_ Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo por sus mejillas, mientras un nuevo sollozo se alzaba en su garganta. ¡No! ¿Qué debía hacer? Tenía que hacer que pare de sufrir, no podía verla así, simplemente no lo soportaba.

–Lo ss… ssiento – tartamudeó de repente.

¡Ah! ¡Debía hacer algo! La abracé nuevamente con fuerza sobre mi pecho, un poco para esconder la angustia que reflejaba mi rostro. ¿Qué haría? La lucha interna desencadenaba en mí una agonía que me quemaba hasta los huesos.

– ¡No puedo, Bella, no puedo! – dije con un gemido, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo que sería una locura exponerla a ese peligro sólo por ese deseo tan banal… tan humano.

Ese sentimiento tan egoísta la podía dejar igual, o incluso peor, que la primera vez… estaba desesperado.

–Por favor…– suplicó con la voz sofocada contra mi piel – Por favor, Edward…–

En ese instante todas mis fuerzas, mi determinación, mi autocontrol, todo mi mundo se vino abajo. Si hubiese tenido un corazón latiente, en ese preciso instante habría dejado de latir. Lo único que cubría mi mente por completo era el rostro bañado en lágrimas de la razón de mi existir y sus palabras, que revoloteaban sin parar. _¿Otra vez usando ese recurso que me es imposible de ignorar?_

¿Cómo? No lo sé, pero todo lo que había decidido, mi razón de vivir, si era eso lo que hacía, todo, absolutamente todo se redujo a un solo pensamiento: Bella.

Fue completamente inútil tratar de resistirme porque sus conmovedoras lágrimas y sus astutas palabras habían dado en el blanco justo tan repentinamente que no estuve preparado.

Sentí una necesidad inhumana de hacerla sentirse mejor, pero aún más inhumana era la necesidad que tuve de hacerla mía otra vez. Necesitaba besarla, tocarla, sentirla. Ella, la persona de la que estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado.

Finalmente presioné mis labios en los suyos, rindiéndome con un gemido.

Y allí comenzamos de nuevo, mientras mis preocupaciones quedaban reducidas a cenizas.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ^^ Si no entienden algo me avisan!!**

**Gracias por leerme!!**

**Besisssssss**


End file.
